obscure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Obscure Series Wiki
Obscure I Story Strange things are happening at Leafmore High. Four teenagers set out to search for their missing friend. Finding themselves locked inside the school overnight, and they now have to get to the bottom of the strange occurrences. The player controls the five teenagers as they explore the school and battle a number of different types of infected students. The students discover that the enemies are sensitive to light, with direct sunlight being able to destroy them. Flashlights help to slightly weaken their foes and the malevolent black aura surrounding them. The students discover a conspiracy involving injections turning students into mutated monsters, mostly experimentations based on a rare plant spore, with the possibility to allow people to live forever. It is discovered that the nurse, Elisabeth, and principal, Herbert, are over 100 years old but seem only to be in their 60s, thanks to the tests they performed on each other. The students later come across Herbert, who is killed by a teacher seeking to cure himself of the infection caused by Herbert's experiments. Herbert's twin, Leonard, sees his dead brother and gets angry. He murders the teacher and that leaves the teenagers to defeat the biggest mutant seen yet. After defeating him, they return to the gym and inject themselves with the cure. However, Leonard returns and after a battle, Leonard gives into the sunlight and everything is back to normal. Gameplay ObsCure has a two-player cooperative mode that allows the player to complete the campaign with a friend. ObsCure also allows players to combine items, for example taping a flashlight to anyfirearm. Some critics, including X-Play, have stated that this was the only redeeming quality, and mocked id's Doom 3 for not implementing such a concept. While each character has special abilities, none of them are necessary to complete the game. Each character can perform the same physical acts even if it takes some characters longer and/or more effort than others. If any characters die during the adventure, the player may simply continue with those remaining. ''ObsCure II'' Storyline Two years after the events of Obscure, Shannon and Kenny are now enrolled in the nearby Fallcreek University, while Stan is making ends meet as a pizza delivery boy. Stan and Kenny have to take medication to prevent the effects of the plant from infecting their bodies, while Shannon has been able to adapt to the changes. As the story begins, a new drug created from a strange flower is quickly spreading its influence over the University's populace. Soon enough, a small group of students along with the Leafmore High survivors have to face a horde of mutants and stop the spread of contagion before the situation becomes critical. The students meet a scientist, Richard James, who is immersed in the biology of the scientific black spores, and aids the player several times. The spores spread through the campus and affects the nearby hospital. Mei, who gets a call from her twin sister Jun, goes with Sven to rescue her, but fails when she is killed by an unknown monster. The player eventually switches to Corey, and he finds Shannon and her brother Kenny, who is badly injured by the black spores and turns into a monster. When Sven and Corey meet up at a warehouse with the others, monstrous Kenny appears and kills Mei, thus distressing Corey. Stan having respond Shannon's call and meets with the surviving group and drives them away, until he crashes off a cliff into a forest. Eventually, Kenny strikes again, while Corey and Shannon defeat him by making him fall into a pit in a warehouse. As the game progresses, Stan and Shannon get closer. While they find a place to take refuge, Amy and Sven explore and are ambushed by a man with a disfigured face carrying a chainsaw. The disfigured man fights Sven while Amy escapes. When they find Sven impaled on a meat hook by the disfigured man at an abandoned house, Stan and Shannon chase after the disfigured man, leading to the ruins of the school from the first game, to find a tree with huge moving branches. The huge tree was actually the mutated remains of Leonard Friedman (from Obscure) and the disfigured man is his son, Jedidiah. Friedman had injected himself with a strain of virus that mutated him and was passed on to Jedidiah. Stan and Corey kill the Friedman tree, while Corey finishes off Jedidiah. When the pair return, they find Richard James and an ambulance carrying a pregnant Amy. Stan and Corey find out that she was raped by Kenny. The ambulances take Stan, Shannon, Amy, and Corey away, but they crash at a bridge after going through a cloud of spores. Stan and Shannon try to find out where Richard's new pick up point is, to try and reach it, while Corey goes to rescue Amy. When Shannon and Stan reach the new destination point, they find Corey fighting Kenny, and Richard James taking off with Amy in a helicopter. Corey, feeling desolate, states that Mei was the only one he cared about, and commits suicide. Stan and Shannon kill Kenny by crushing him with a huge platform of lights over the football pitch. As Kenny lies dying under the platform, he pleads to Shannon to take care of his child. Shannon swears that she will not let it live. The helicopter containing Amy and Richard fills up with a cloud of spores, and the helicopter explodes. Stan asks Shannon what to do next. She replies that she will continue and cut all family ties. Obscure III Category:Browse